Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post process control apparatus, a method of controlling a post process control apparatus, a sheet processing system, and storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
“Saddle stitching” in which after binding sheets that are respectively imposed for bookbinding, bookbinding is performed by folding in two is known. Also “center-folding bookbinding” in which bookbinding is performed by folding printed sheets that are respectively imposed for bookbinding in two without stitching them is known. In “saddle stitching” and “center-folding bookbinding”, a plurality of sheets are bundled, and folding processing or bookbinding processing is performed. Meanwhile, “non-bookbinding center-folding” in which sheets that are not imposed for bookbinding are folded in two is known. If such “non-bookbinding center-folding” processing is performed, in order to make it easy to recognize a separation of copies in a printed sheet bundle, bundling a plurality of sheets that configure a copy, and folding them collectively is typical. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-141668 it is recited that an inter leaf is inserted between copies of printed sheet bundles in order to make it easy to recognize a separation of copies.
However, in the foregoing conventional technique, in a case where the number of sheets in 1 copy is one, for example, the effort to find the separation between copies does not exist in the first place. In spite of this, each sheet is folded dividing by each copy, that is, the folding processing for each single sheet takes time, and there is a problem in that productivity is worsened.